Vrosh
Vrosh (.vrosh) is the Violet Engine/Studio addition for your game's page (e.g: a game called Counter Forces's game page might be counter.violetic.gg). Making a New Game-Site You first have to go to violetic.gg and click the 'Settings' button, in which you go down and click 'GS - Gamesite'. This will open a page: "violetic.gg/gamesite/new" You can put in your gamesite's name, e.g: Counter Forces Gamesite You can also put in the domain you want, e.g: counter'.violetic.gg' Then you click "New". This will create your page. Then go into the Violet Engine and open "Vrosh": -For more information: violetic.net/Vrosh- Behind "", type in: GS.Domain = 'www.counter.violetic.gg' Then click "Enter" on your keyboard. This will open: GS.Domain = 'www.counter.violetic.gg' System.Violetic\counter.gg Theme = "Dark".theme:default Change MoreInfo = True Open From here you can click "Change" and change your theme. You can also see more info when you click on "Open" "System.Violetic\counter.gg" means that the Violetic system is showing this site as "counter.gg" in it's information. System = ~Vrosh#0.0.0~ System = ~VioleticSystem#0.0.0~ System = ~VioletEngine#0.0.0~ SystematicCommands = true EditGamesite = true Admin = engine.system.locateadmin.account.violetic.vlt Admin = ExampleUser Admin = 'www.violetic.gg/ExampleUser' Go OtherAdmins = 0 OtherAdminAccounts = 'www.violetic.gg/ ' UserGeneratedLink = 'www.counter.violetic.gg/gs/Counter-Forces-Gamesite' UserGeneratedID = 102139184123710291384182184138#0 UserGeneratedAdmin = locateadmin.account.violetic.vlt UserGeneratedAdmin = ExampleUser UserGeneratedAdmin = 'www.violetic.gg/ExampleUser' AllowAds = false AdRev = $00000000.000 AdTax = 000% AdTax = $00000000.000 AdAPP = 00 AllowAds is automatically put to "false" and therefore you wont have any AdRev (Ad Revenue), AdTax, or AdAPP (Ad Amount Per Page). It you click on the box with AllowAds and type in "true" and remove "false" and then click "Enter" on your keyboard, this will show up instead: AllowAds = true AdRev = $00027465.220 AdTax = 010% AdTax = $00024718.698 AdAPP = 03 3 will be the default AdAPP, which has 10% tax rate and therfore the AdTax comes up to V$2,746.522 (Equation = 27465.22 / 10 = 27465.22 - a). If you decided you wanted 6 ads per page, you would have 20% AdTax (V$21971.176). You can also decide to do this instead: PromotedGames = false PGRev = $00000000.000 PGTax = 000% PGTax = $00000000.000 Because Promoted Games are automatically shown and can only have 1 per page, it gives the same amount of money and has less tax, meaning you will make more after tax. If you said "true" to Ads, you cannot say "true" to Promoted Games, vice versa. But, both can be set to false. PromotedGames = true PGRev = $00027465.220 PGTax = 002% PGTax = $00013732.610 To ensure the safety of your gamesite, if another person who is not you or a trusted admin, you will be notified and this will show up on the gamesite's Vrosh: Sorry, @ExampleUzer, but you are not recognized and you are not allowed to edit. For any concerns, www.violetic.net/Why-was-I-not-recognized-on-Vrosh/comments Are you just viewing? Yes No However, if they say "Yes" to viewing, they will not be able to edit but can still view and you will be notified that "@Example is viewing 'www.counter.violetic.gg''s Vrosh" rather than "Someone suspicious is on 'www.counter.violetic.gg''s Vrosh". Commands To show commands, type in the 1st bar with : show.cmds This will show every command on Vrosh. For specific version commands (so commands that are no longer in function will not show) type in: show.cmds:from(Vrosh#0.0.0) To see that version's commands, you will have to put the version inside of the "(Vrosh#0.0.0)". To see specific commands: show.cmd(Help) This will bring up an information card about that command: -The command "Help" brings up help about how to use Vrosh, to test it: Help- To view specific commands within a letter: show.cmds:within("A") This will show every command beginning with A. To show commands beginning with A, for example, on a specific version: show.cmds:within("A"):from(Vrosh#0.0.0) The Help command: Help Press "Enter" on your keyboard, then this will appear: -To create a new file, create a new gamesite first- -To open a file, put in your gamesite's domain with this command: GS:Domain = www.-----.violetic.gg -To view commands: show.cmds- -For more help: Help_Advanced- Rating = 0 "Rating = 0" is how you rate Vrosh. Just click on it and "backspace" 0 and type in 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5. You are not able to type past 5 or use any other symbol. To find a part in your gamesite's code: Find:Command.gamesite.code(CodeExample = AdRev) After pressing "Enter", it will load and find any code that has "AdRev" in it.